100 Themes Challenge
by EmbraceDiversity
Summary: Challenge on DeviantArt. Various characters, multiple of my favorite pairings. All of the Naruto ones I'll upload here.
1. Introduction  SasuHina

100 Themes Challenge

1. Introduction

Uchiha Sasuke/ Hyuuga Hinata (Naruto)

Words: 145

Black met white, two sets of large eyes that were complete opposites and yet so bright with naivety and optimism. White eyes stood in a pretty pink and white floral kimono, her short dark hair a sharp contrast to her eyes and pale skin. Beside her is a tall and intimidating man who also has her eyes but they were not bright and warm, they are hard and cold.

Black eyes stood in a navy blue kimono, and while his hair blends with his eyes he too is pale. Behind him stands a man in uniform with the same eyes but his are also hard and cold.

"Sasuke," the man behind the black eyes begins.

"Hinata," the man with the white eyes comes in.

Both sets of bright eyes widen in shock and surprise at the words that come next "Introduce yourselves to your betrothed."


	2. Light  Neji

100 Themes Challenge

3. Light

Hyuuga Neji(Naruto)

Words: 113

He wonders what it would feel like to truly brush his fingers along his clan's crest and feel as warm and as bright as the flame and sun. Briefly, he wonders what it is truly like to travel in the light, to be truly righteous, to live on one's own terms.

They are fleeting thoughts, quickly dismissed as he slides on his bird mask and stands up straight, looking out into the night.

It would be nice to live in the light, but he prefers the cold dark blanket of the night, where he can slide his blade in and out of a warm body with not a witness to show for it.


	3. Dark  Sasuke

100 Themes Challenge

4. Dark

Uchiha Sasuke (Naruto)

Words: 173

Voices. They call him. Begging, pleading, crying, _screaming_.

_Revenge._ That is what they say, that is what they wish from him. _Revenge_.

There is that smile, the smile of the person he had cared for most in the entire world. He died in peace, he died with a smile on his face.

Died by his hands. And for what?

_Avenge us._

The voices grow in volume and intensity, they claw at his sanity, chipping away at it bit by bit, swallowing him until he doesn't know what's up or down, right or wrong. He closes his eyes and there they are, dead, unseeing, waiting, _waiting_…waiting for him to avenge them.

_Kill them. Kill all of them._

That smile fades as he allows the darkness to consume him, allowing the voices of his dead clan members to finally sway him. His eyes are cold and dark as he gladly sheds off the last vestiges of his humanity. What did it matter when everything had been a lie?

"Madara," he says "We need to talk."


	4. Heaven Itachi

100 Theme Challenge

7. Heaven

Uchiha Itachi(Naruto)

Words: 164

Itachi had never expected to reach the heavens upon his death. Regardless of the fact that he had been under orders, regardless of the fact that he had saved countless lives and had prevented a horrible civil war, there was the simple fact of the matter that he had killed. Not just those guilty; many, many innocents had died at his hands. Little cousins, newborns, oblivious aunts and uncles – he had killed them all.

No, he had held no illusions about going to heaven, he was not that vain. However, he also hadn't descended to hell. He was in the middle, able only to watch the world as it passed him by.

But that didn't matter. As Itachi watches his little brother, the only person who had ever truly mattered to him, fall into the hands of Madara and descend into madness he realized there had been a reason the gods hadn't sent him to hell.

_This_ was his hell. _This _was his punishment.


	5. Innocence ItaHina

**100 Themes Challenge**

**8. Innocence**

**Uchiha Itachi & Hyuuga Hinata (Naruto)**

**Words: 409**

I shouldn't have allowed her near. Not once have I ever faltered in my duties, not once did I ever show weakness. The things I've done…terrible, horrible things. Tonight bloodstained hands drifted over pale white skin, pearl-white eyes looked up at me, shining with love and understanding. When she had first looked at me like that, as if she could see into my soul and truly see who I was inside…perhaps that is why I bent. I had tried to keep her away from me; there is _nothing_ good about being involved with someone of my status. But I had wanted just once, just for a moment to truly be myself. I knew I could do that with her and even though we know it cannot be still she smiles and regrets nothing. When I finally die, she will be sad, it will hurt, but she will live on.

So innocent and yet so strong.

And tonight I have somewhat robbed her of that innocence. I had taken what was freely given even though I know the implications. Even though I know what she does not. I have nothing material to give to her, there is nothing she will have that will remind her of me and our brief moment where the world could have fallen at our feet and we would not have noticed.

Soon I will release her, or rather, I will leave her. Before that, however, I will be selfish one last time…because I can give her one thing that will mean something to both of us. A possible new start for my clan, a true chance for peace and it is the _only_ thing I can give her now beyond memories. For the first time I wonder what would have happened if things had been different.

Would we have found each other? Would I have been able to be present for the birth of our future child? It would have…been nice. We would have been happy, I think.

Even though you'd smile and shake your head I am still sorry. I am sorry for the pain I will cause you, for the hard life you will encounter because of my last act of selfishness. You will never see it that way, and I know it, but I am sorry. I do not regret, I cannot regret, and I know you will understand with this what I cannot say with words. I will never forget you.


	6. Breathe Again SasuNeji

**100 Theme Challenge**

**10. Breathe Again**

**Uchiha Sasuke / Hyuuga Neji (Naruto)**

**Words: 263**

There are times when it becomes too much, where he feels stifled, choked. This never shows; his expression is always stoic, his emotions are always buried beneath focus and discipline.

There are times when he feels as if he's being buried alive from the pressure, from being what everyone expects him to be. He does not fail because he cannot fail and does not _want_ to fail.

When it is like that there is only one that notices, only one that finally reacts. He doesn't notice it at first for the attention is from someone he never would have guessed. Those nights that dark gaze had been intense on him as he had moved through the village, determination swimming in obsidian depths.

Before he knows it he is in their arms and they are moving, touching, feeling, loving. It is thrilling and exhilarating, he has never known such emotion, he has never felt so free and out of control. There's a tightness there, a struggle for air but it is different, it feels so good.

When that tightness is released and he arches his back, his lover's name on his lips, for a brief moment the weights of his life lift from his chest and shoulders. For a brief moment he feels as if he can breathe again. Then those eyes bore into him, obsidian to pale mercury, and smirks.

"You are mine." He says and for some reason it does not bother him. Instead of feeling restrained, he feels as if he has found sanctuary. The irony does not escape him.


	7. Insanity Gaara

100 Theme Challenge

12. Insanity

Sabaku no Gaara (Naruto)

Words: 201

They didn't love him; no one loved him. He was alone, a freak, a _monster_. He had never asked to be born, he had never asked to have a demon sealed within him. _They_ had done this to him, only to shun and cast aside. An experiment, that was what he was.

Her voice calls him, the beautiful woman that protects him with the sand. A woman he has never met but had loved all the same. His mother.

_You were never loved._

The voice of his mother screams for retribution, to kill. Sate the blood thirst. She is always thirsty, always needy. He obliges her because he loves the high, he loves the look of fear in his victim's eyes as they realize they're about to die. It's exhilarating; for every death it only shows that _he_ is still alive, that _he_ exists. Right or wrong, good or bad, it doesn't matter to him. Conscience? He had long since traded that to Mother for insanity, and oh, how wonderful insanity was! To do anything and everything he wanted, to be anything and everything he wanted.

To live for himself and love only himself. There was no need for anyone else.


	8. Smile SasuHina

**AN:** Been a while since I wrote some 100 Theme stuff. I usually post in batches of 3 but today you get four. Enjoy!

xxxxx

**100 Themes Challenge**

**14. Smile (Uchiha Sasuke/Hyuuga Hinata)**

**Words: 123**

xxxxx

There were many things he hated. Hatred was easy for him; it came as natural as breathing and felt as fine as the smoothest silk. Hatred was poured into revenge and from the time he had been a child that was all he had lived for. A second skin, for the longest time he had needed nothing else, had wanted nothing else.

Then he had looked into white eyes that were tinted with the barest bit of lavender. Twin pearls that gave way to rosy cheeks, pale skin and a beautiful smile.

He still hated, that emotion would never, _ever_ go away; but seeing her smile brought about an emotion his hatred would never be able to touch.

He was fine with that.


	9. Silence NejiGaa

**AN:** This is based off of _Misconceptions in Waiting_.

xxxxx

**100 Themes Challenge**

**15. Silence **

**Hyuuga Neji/Sabaku no Gaara (Naruto)**

**Words: 137**

xxxxx

Both were the masters of silence. It was not the sort of silence that was forced or awkward; it was a companionable silence, one that soothed the spirit and calmed the heart. Night after night they stood, watching the desert city below them, content with each other's presence.

There are no need for words with these two individuals. Their eyes see what others do not see, they feel what others do not feel and their hard logic keeps them detached and collected. Their hearts are easy for the other to read, to the point where only a look or a gentle touch is enough.

And so, when Neji feels the brush of a pale hand against his and looks into sea green eyes he merely smiles, nods, and the two lovers disappear in a puff of smoke.


	10. Questioning Sasuke

**AN:** This is a bit of a spoiler(not really) for the sequel to _A Traitor Branded_. Yes, I have a solid plot now. For those who have read SasuHina week, Mitsuaki should be familiar and yes, he's in the story now. Toru is Neji and Tenten's daughter.

xxxxx

**100 Themes Challenge**

**16. Questioning**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Mitsuaki & Hyuuga Toru (Naruto)**

**Words: 125**

xxxxx

There were times when Sasuke really, _really_ wished his five year old son wasn't nearly as curious as he was. He had just finished from a meeting and was walking down the halls when the little bundle of energy came running down the halls, his six year old cousin Toru right behind him. They skidded to a halt in front of him, black and white eyes looking up at him, shining as bright as the grins on their faces.

Tilting his head, the Otokage tilted his head, giving the children a questioning gaze "What is it?" he asks. The two children look at each other, back at him, at each other and then chirp out right at the same time:

"Where do babies come from?"


	11. Blood GaaHina

**AN:** For those who have read _Verbal Confessions_, Yasashiku should be a familiar face.

xxxxx

**100 Themes Challenge**

**17. Blood**

**Sabaku no Gaara/Hyuuga Hinata**

**Words: 201**

xxxxx

Crimson. It was a shade that had held various meanings for him over the years. As a very young child it had disturbed and even frightened him at times. When he had been betrayed the color had become enticing to him, especially when he had been able to literally crush it out of his victims. As a teenager it became a reminder of who he had been and what he should strive not to be in the future. It had always been his favorite color, just always for different reasons.

Now as he looked down at the young child with white eyes tinted with the barest shade of green and blood red hair he knew that it would forever be ingrained in him as the most beautiful and wonderful shade he had ever encountered.

A ghost of a smile emerged when he felt the arms of his dark haired, white eyed wife move around his shoulders as she rested a chin on his shoulder. His hand moved through the infant's hair. His son.

"Yasashiku, my precious one," he says softly and the boy coos, blinking up at him curiously with those wide eyes "I will protect you…and you will know love."


	12. Gray NejiHina

19. Grey

Neji and Hinata (Implied SasuHinaNeji)

Words: 236

Neji stopped believing in black and white a long time ago. He had long since stopped believing that everything was either one way or another. Naruto proved to him time and time again that there was no such thing as a dichotomy. There was always a third choice, always a shade of gray.

So when the council sat him down with his cousin, Hinata, and delivered their speech, he saw what they didn't. They tried to manipulate him into believing that he had only one of two choices. They tried to manipulate Hinata into doing the 'right' thing.

The cousins held hands and glanced at each other. They glanced at Hiashi who merely nodded his head. They smiled.

"I cannot marry Hinata-sama," he said softly, "Because she is already married to Uchiha Sasuke." Before the others could catch their wits speak up, Neji continued. "I _will not_ marry Hanabi-sama, because I am no longer a Hyuuga."

He stood and helped Hinata to her feet. They both bowed respectfully. "Hiashi-sama and Hokage-sama granted my request to remain as Hinata-sama's protector. With Hinata-sama married to Uchiha, my life is now an Uchiha clan matter." another bow. "Please excuse us."

There was always a third option.

They walked out with their heads held high and the constant weight on their shoulders gone. Together they walked home, hand in hand.

He was waiting for them.


	13. Vacation SasuHinaNeji

21. Vacation

Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji

Words: 271

"It's not going to work."

"I'll _make_ it work."

A sigh. "You're wasting your time."

A glare. "I don't give up. You should know that by now."

"Why don't you just accept the fact that you can't always get your way?"

"Because I've _always gotten my way._ And I'm a really sore loser."

The two men peeked into the study where their wife was. She was sitting at her desk, back facing them as she did her paperwork. Dark eyes narrowed. White eyes rolled.

He couldn't believe he was going along with this.

The last thing their wife saw before she passed out were crimson eyes and swirling black tomoe.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Neji muttered darkly as he carried Hinata to the carriage. "She's going to kill us when she wakes up."

"I'll handle it." Sasuke muttered, looking irritable. "In the end, she can't complain. The kids are taken care of. We have no missions. Naruto will play proxy for clan issues, and I will finally get to _sleep with my wife_. I married _both_ of you for a reason, I'd like to enjoy both of you. At the same time. Anyway, there's no way she can come up with an excuse this time."

It would be nice to enjoy both of his spouses, Neji agreed. And he also had to agree that the situation was a little ridiculous. Well, Sasuke said he would handle it, so he'd let him handle it.

All this just to go on a vacation for four days.


End file.
